


Lluvia

by Thepinkphantom



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aphrodite está en modo ;w;(?), Español | Spanish, M/M, One Shot, SS rarepair, a nadie le gusta esta pareja, algún día lo voy a traducir al inglés, consejos, cuando no hay material sobre tu otp y tienes que escribirlo tú, idk - Freeform, just talking, puede leerse como platónico o como pareja, rarepair hell, shaka está en modo uwu (?)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepinkphantom/pseuds/Thepinkphantom
Summary: Se habían tomado bastante en serio su buena voluntad como consejero, al visitarlo de forma inesperada y pedirle un poco de luz en sus peculiares problemas.No estaba preparado, debía admitir, para percibir el cosmo de aquel santo en específico.
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite & Virgo Shaka, Pisces Aphrodite/Virgo Shaka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Lluvia

Entre todos los santos que habitaban el santuario, él no era precisamente el más capacitado para dar consejos. Debía admitir que sus años de entrenamiento y su paz interior le hacían un buen oído receptor, pero sus habilidades de empatía en ciertos problemas le dejaban mucho que desear. Podía comprender hasta la fibra más profunda de su ser el sufrimiento y la devoción hacia una entidad, pero las cosas más superficiales se escapaban completamente de su comprensión, dejándolo con la sensación de no poder ayudar al otro y un vacío en el centro del pecho. 

En estos tiempos donde su mayor preocupación era meditar, no le parecía extraño sentir la presencia de alguno de sus compañeros en su santuario. Se habían tomado bastante en serio su buena voluntad como consejero, al visitarlo de forma inesperada y pedirle un poco de luz en sus peculiares problemas.

La frecuencia de santos que lo visitaban era diferente en cuanto a factores como la hora, el día o la persona que venía en su búsqueda, por lo que no era extraño ver santos llegando una o dos veces a la semana para pedir consejo constantemente.

No estaba preparado, debía admitir, para percibir el cosmo de aquel santo en específico. No podía negarle la entrada a su casa, no tenía motivos válidos para ello, pero le costaba bastante imaginarse que podría inquietar tanto al guardián de aquella constelación como para que se diera el trabajo de recurrir a él. Su conocimiento sobre él era más bien reducido, al tener sus casas una distancia tan amplia como para poder acudir a cualquier otro santo para pedir una sugerencia respecto a lo que pudiera inquietarle.

Los pasos del caballero resonaron en el vacío del templo, pero con cierto sonido que le aseguraba al santo de Virgo que su inesperado invitado estaba completamente empapado. A falta del sentido principal sus otros sentidos se habían agudizado hasta lo impensable, por lo que pudo comprender que el santo presente castañeaba sus dientes al compás del notable temblor de su propio cuerpo.

Debía ser el fruto de una lluvia completamente gélida, según imaginaba el budista.

Escuchó sin perder la compostura como se acercaba a él y se sentaba sin mucho cuidado a su lado, mascullando un par de maldiciones en voz baja. Shaka no pudo evitar levantar una de sus rubias cejas ante el improperio, ya que la gente solía mantener cierto respeto ante el ambiente sagrado que invadía su templo.

Sin dejar su postura de meditación, decidió que debía hacer el acto de hablar con él, si es que quería saber de primera fuente que es lo que lo traía por ahí. —Afrodita.

La voz del otro santo tardó un poco en llegar a sus oídos, pero cuando lo hizo fue indudable que el temblor de su compañero no iba a parar fácilmente. —Necesito un conse…—Su frase se vio interrumpida por un pequeño estornudo que le indicó al hindú que su acompañante había sido sorprendido por el clima, aun cuando él mismo había estado tan inmerso en sus cavilaciones que no había logrado notar el ruido, ahora muy claro, de las gotas cayendo sobre las escaleras y el techo de su casa. —Un consejo de tu parte.

—Primero, creo que sería pertinente que te cubrieras con algo. Me parece que podría prestarte un manto para evitar que te enfermes. —Shaka procedió a ignorar el “no, gracias” que tan orgullosamente le había respondido su compañero, para quitarse el manto con el que rodeaba sus hombros y entregárselo al sueco, en uno de los actos de desinterés propio que lo caracterizaban como uno de los seres más cercanos a Buda.

Después de un suspiro, escuchó con satisfacción como el santo de la última casa extendía la tela y se envolvía en ella, al tiempo que estrujaba su largo y ondulado cabello. Según Shaka recordaba, la última vez que se había dignado a mirar de reojo a los otros santos, su cabello presentaba un tono azul (ahora que lo miraba de reojo, poseía un tono rubio acercándose al blanco) que destacaba por su brillo y sus rizos —Ahora, puedes contarme qué es lo que te preocupa, Afrodita de Piscis.

—No tienes por qué ser tan formal, Shaka, no es como si viniera a pedirte el significado de la vida. Necesito un consejo sobre algo personal, así que supongo que puedo confiar en tí para que no abras la boca.

—Yo no abro la boca, si no tengo necesidad de hacerlo, Afrodita— Su invitado se removió un momento en su asiento, mascullando un par de cosas en una voz casi inaudible. Inaudible para la gente normal, pero Shaka pudo escuchar perfectamente lo que estaba diciendo; indudablemente, el sueco había dicho “camino equivocado”, por lo que este tipo de problema debía ser algo profundamente interno, relacionado con las decisiones que se toman en la vida y sobre cómo sentimos que no podemos arreglar lo ya hecho.

Habría sido muy fácil para él darle la respuesta en ese mismo instante, pero sabía mejor que nadie que cuando alguien necesitaba ayuda, era mejor que la misma persona manifestara su problema.

—Necesito un consejo sobre qué hacer…si siento que me he desviado del camino. Necesito saber qué hacer si siento que mis decisiones son demasiado erróneas como para poder continuar. — El tono del santo de Piscis era bajo, extrañamente Shaka no podía identificar la típica petulancia que solía exhibir el sueco en sus palabras, sino que era un tono sincero, guiado por la necesidad de saber que debía hacer con una pregunta que, si es que aún sabía leer bien a la gente, era posible que le hubiera carcomido la mente por semanas antes de que él se dignara a pedir ayuda.

El santo de Virgo meditó un rato sobre las posibles decisiones que había hecho el santo. Obviamente, la mayoría no eran decisiones de las que pudiera estar orgulloso, pero no era posible para él juzgar a su compañero desde una perspectiva casi-divina. Debía rebajarse a ser “Shaka, el santo de Virgo”, en lugar de “Shaka, el más cercano a Buda”, si quería poder entender la problemática que acongojaba al santo de cabello azul.

Debía ser un guía con quién caminar, no una deidad a quién adorar.

—Cierra los ojos y coloca tus manos sobre tus rodillas, con la espalda recta. Intenta respirar profundamente y colocar la mente en blanco.

—Está bien, ¿y ahora qué?

—Ahora imagina un lugar donde te sientas cómodo, baja tu guardia y entrégate a tus malos recuerdos.

—¿Cómo es que esto me va a ayudar?.

—Todo aquello que agite tu mente, todas esas reminiscencias que prefieres olvidar son parte de tu vida, en sí son lo que te compone como individuo, Afrodita, no hay una forma fácil de convivir con ello.

El santo de Piscis se tardó un rato en contestar, pero el sonido de su respiración alertó al rubio que Afrodita estaba haciendo lo que se le indicaba. El tono de su voz seguía igual de humilde que antes, pero Shaka podía notar que se encontraba mucho menos tenso que la primera vez que intercambiaron palabra.

—¿Y si no quiero aceptarlo?,¿qué pasa si no quiero seguir pensando en todas las malas decisiones que he tomado en mi vida?. ¿Qué pasa si quiero... —El hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó en ese mismo instante, por lo que Shaka esperó pacientemente que el otro pudiera ordenar de mejor manera sus ideas. —…Si quiero ser otra persona, poder sentirme orgulloso de tener una conciencia limpia, que no me haga tener deseos de pedir consejos a personas con las que apenas tengo la necesidad de hablar?.

La indirecta no pasó desapercibida ante el santo de Virgo, quién comprendió en menos de un segundo que Afrodita no estaba feliz con la idea de tener que pedir ayuda en general. En ese momento, podría haberlo expulsado de su templo por gastar su tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que el santo de Piscis quería su ayuda, aun cuando le costara admitirlo.

—Tómate un momento para pensar en la naturaleza, Afrodita, ya que ahí es donde puedes encontrar las respuestas que tanto te acongojan. Mira, por ejemplo, como todo cambia de una estación a otra, como nada prevalece igual y, por más frío que sea el invierno, las flores siempre tienen la oportunidad de volver a florecer. Incluso el mismísimo Siddhārtha Gautama se sintió perdido en un extenso periodo de su existencia terrenal, pero logró recapacitar a tiempo sobre sus errores y volver al camino correcto.

—¿Cómo sabré cuál es el camino correcto?. —La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire por unos minutos, mientras que Shaka intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas como para hacerle entender que esa pregunta en específica no era algo fácil de responder.

—Todo depende de lo que tú quieras hacer, yo no puedo darte más respuestas que las que tú estés dispuesto a obtener de ti mismo. Si gustas, puedes quedarte aquí, escuchando como las gotas de lluvia caen sobre el santuario, limpiando las inquietudes e impurezas de quienes lo habitan. Tal vez te ayuden a encontrar un momento de paz.

Esta vez no hubo más respuesta que el silencio del sueco, indicándole a Shaka que él lo acompañaría por todo el tiempo que la lluvia decidiera mantenerse sobre el templo.


End file.
